Anbu: The Phoenix
by Shion Ameterasu
Summary: What would happen if Sarutobi didn't announce Naruto's Jinjuriki status? An Anbu that will take the Ninja world to greatness! Smart!Naruto Strong!Naruto Rinnegan!Naruto Anbu!Naruto Girly!Naruto Quiet!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

ANBU: The Phoenix

This Fanfic is inspired by 'The Orchid'

So, a bit of rules!

1: NO YAOI

2: I'll accept other pairings

3: I'd really appreciate ideas

4: I'm making it that Sarutobi didn't announce Naruto's status.

5: Hou-ou means Phoenix

LET THE STORY BEGIN!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Academy

Naruto P.O.V

I was having a rather nice day because no one had asked if I was female but I was on sent onto patrol!

Patrol was for ANBU who were on duty but had no missions. As I am an ANBU captain I have a 'great' responsibility for the safety of the villagers.

"Captain." The ANBU 'Hydra' said. "Over there." They pointed really far away to a huge dust cloud.

"Thank you, I'll head over there, you stay here." I replied as my squad nodded.

I jumped onto a rooftop and started running to the source of the dust cloud.

Once I arrived there I saw a group of men in an all out brawl.

One man was pushed out of the fight and was covered in wounds and bruises. I faced his direction.

"What happened?" I asked monotonously.

He looked at me and shakily said, "Some p-people s-started f-f-fighting and pu-pulled p-people in-into the f-fight..."

"Thank you." I turned to the direction of the fight and took a deep breath.

"Stop." I said softly

Everyone stopped and looked in my direction.

"Stop f*cking fighting." I said.

"Es..." I heard them say.

"What did you say?" I asked sweetly sending Killer Intent at them in large waves.

"YES MA'AM!" They shouted.

"Who are you calling a girl?" I asked angrily.

"Y-!" One started but I glared at him. "NO ONE!" The screamed dispersing.

I turned around and shunshined to the area my squad was.

"Another group who though you were a girl, captain?" Hydra asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I believe it's the hair and the height..." I didn't bother commenting.

My blonde hair was long and spiky, many ninja's had long hair. As for my height, I'm average for a 11 1/2 year old boy.

* * *

TIMESKIP  
HOKAGE'S OFFICE

* * *

"Hou-ou, report." 'Hokage-sama' ordered.

"At 1200 hours there was a random fight, at 1530 hours there was a fire but it was extinguished before anything happened, their was no casualties, just injuries. Nothing else major." I reported.

The Hokage sighed as he looked at the paper in his hands.

"All ANBU except Hou-ou, leave." The other ANBU left the room. "Hou-ou, take off your mask." The Hokage ordered.

I started panicking, mentally of course, as I took of my Hou-ou mask.

* * *

Sarutobi P.O.V

I watched as Hou-ou take off his mask. He was 6'2 inches (approx. 160cm) tall and had long spiky blonde hair. His face was unexpectedly feminine are had long bangs that framed his face like Minato except Naruto had the legendary dojustsu, the Rinnegan. The person that was standing in front of me was no longer 'Phoenix' but Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinjurikki.

"Hou-ou, I am giving you a top secret SSS mission." I told him.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

'A SSS mission!? There have only been 4 of them ever handed out in Konoha.' I thought surprised.

"I need you not as the ANBU, Hou-ou," I held my breath hoping he wasn't going to say what I thought he was. "But as Uzumaki Naruto."

My whole world went crashing down. I didn't want to pretend to be a stupid idiot who wore hideous jumpsuits and only ate ramen.

"Permission to speak Hokage-sama?" I asked almost immediately.

"Granted." He replied.

"No."

"I'm sorry but this is a direct order from the Hokage." He replied.

"Fine." I complied.

"I need you to infiltrate the Academy."

"Eh?" I exclaimed.

"Yes. This mission has two parts, the academy Teacher, Mizuki, has been suspicious. I need you to check it out." He paused looking at his paperwork again. "I need you to monitor Uchiha Sasuke."

'WORST MISSION EVER!'

I raised my hand.

"Yes?"

"What of ANBU? My Team." I asked uncertainly.

"We'll pretend you're doing solo missions." The Hokage sighed.

"Academy classes start tomorrow. Dismissed."

I nodded and used the Hirashin Jutsu to flash out of the Hokage's office and onto the head of my father, Namikaze Minato.

I sighed after a deep breath. First things first, I need new clothes... Preferably one that covers my face...'

I flashed to my ANBU apartment to change into 'civilian' clothes.

I decided to wear a light blue shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the back, black shorts and my Shinobi sandals.

Once I changed I set out to buy the new clothes I needed so much.

I entered a nice shop. Seeing so many choices I looked around.

After 30 minutes or so I chose a black mesh shirt, a dark camouflage jacket with a hood and black shorts. I took five pairs and went to the counter.

The shop keeper smiled sweetly. "That would be 12000 ryo."

I silently nodded and gave him the money.

"Have a nice day ojou! (Miss)" He called out.

"I'm not a girl..." I told him.

"What?" He asked shocked. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay... Everyone makes that mistake..."

"Well then, have a good day!"

* * *

TIMESKIP - NEXT MORNING

* * *

I woke up at exactly 5:29.59am and slammed my hand onto the alarm clock before it started ringing annoyingly.

I got out of bed and took a short shower. Once I was fresh and awake I silently ate my breakfast that consisted of eggs and toast.

Before leaving I strapped my sword 'Rebirth' onto my back and made sure my hood was covering my face.

* * *

TIME SKIP - ACADEMY

* * *

"You are Uzumaki Naruto, correct?" A chunin asked as I nodded. "I'm Umino Iruka, I'll be your teacher for the next year. Please follow me."

I followed the Iruka-Sensei to a classroom door.

"Be ready to introduce yourself."

I nodded silently as I followed him into the classroom.

Inside the classroom was chaos. There was fangirls everywhere, lazy people and really arrogant-looking people.

**"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" **Iruka-_sensei_ shouted and immediately everyone shut up and rushed to their seats. "There is a transfer student please welcome Uzumaki Naruto."

"Um... It nice to meet you all I'm Uzumaki Naruto." I said shyly.

'Damn... My original personality is showing.'

"ANOTHER GIRL!" A boy with triangles on his face, an Inuzuka, shouted groaning.

"I'm not a girl." I said.

Everyone looked at me. "WHAT?" They shouted in unison.

"I'm not a girl!" I said a bit louder. "I'm a boy."

I went up and sat next to a shy looking Hyuuga girl. "I'm Naruto." I started. "What's your name?"

"H-H-H-Hyuuga H-H-Hinata..." She answered.

"Its nice to meet you." I didn't bother smiling as my hood was pulled down too low for anyone to see my face.

* * *

END!


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, thank you reviewers, for... Reviewing?_

_I understand I made Naruto's mission too far-fetched. I'll change SSS into A._

* * *

Chapter 2: My Classmates

**Naruto P.O.V**

The rest of the class went smoothly, I wasn't asked to answer any questions and my desk mate didn't talk to me at all.

At lunch, everyone started swarming me with questions, such as 'Why did you transfer so late?' And 'Why do you wear that hood?' There were more but too hard to understand.

"HEY YOU!" A boy shouted, judging from the markings on his cheeks he was an Inuzuka.

I looked in his direction.

"I challenge you to a Tajijutsu spar."

"Oi! Kiba! That's going too far!" Someone yelled. "The newbies gonna get thrashed!"

I shook my head as a sign of refusal. I watched as a vein popped out of his head.

"Your just to cowardly! Girly!"

My anger flared up, dangerously.  
"**Shut up**." I said quietly shaking in rage.

He laughed. "Girly scared?" He taunted. "Everyone knows I'm the best at taijustu, shorty."

I snapped.

A dark aura appeared behind me, just like my mother's. Out of my hood red slitted eyes were seen as my chakra swirled behind me.

The crowd surrounding me spread out giving me more room.

"**What did you call me?**" I asked lacing venom in my words.

Inuzuka, probably being stupid as hell barked out, "I called you 'Shorty', Girly!"

"Inuzuka Kiba, I accept your challenge." I said trying to calm myself.

He smirked, then got into a sloppy stance and rushed at me, but before he could hit me a boy shouted out, "Troublesome, Kiba, take it outside."

The Inuzuka growled and said to me, "Follow me outside!" He then walked out the door everyone followed him outside.

Once we were outside we distanced ourselves and he pulled out a 100 yen coin.

"Once this coin hits the ground, we begin. It ends when the opponent is knocked out, surrenders or can't fight." He turned to a boy with a spiky pineapple hairdo. "Shikamaru, referee." Inuzuka said as he moved back into his sloppy stance and tossed the coin to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he caught the coin and then tossed it into the air.

Once the coin hit the ground, I put my hands in my pockets and waited.

"Ladies first!" Inuzuka said, mocking me.

The same angry aura that was behind me appeared and I jumped into action faster than anyone could see and hit Inuzuka on the neck, which knocked him out, then I stood placing my hands in my pockets.

Shikamaru, who was probably a Nara, walked over to Inuzuka and crouched down to inspect him. After a few seconds he stood up and turned.

"Troublesome, Uzumaki Naruto won." Shikamaru said, then he walked away as if he already knew something bad was going to happen.

The crowd was silent and then started clapping and cheering until a loud voice said, "EVERYONE TIME FOR CLASS!" It was Iruka-Sensei with his big-headed Jutsu.

My classmates ran through the door into the classroom while I grabbed Inuzuka and jumped through the window and into the classroom.

**TIMESKIP: AFTERSCHOOL**

I was walking home from a long and boring day of stuff I already knew.

A boy wearing the Uchiha crest stood before me. Uchiha Sasuke, the whole reason why I ended up in this mess.

"I challenge you to a Ninjutsu spar." He said.

"No." I said, fed up with fighting with brats.

"I demand you to challenge me to a Ninjutsu spar!" He demanded.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because," He started smugly, "I'm the last Uchiha, so I elite!" He boasted.

"No." He seemed become frustrated and tried a different approach.

"Too scared then, girly?" He taunted.

"What did you say?" I asked getting angrier, letting my chakra leak out.

"I said, 'Too scared then, girly'." He said smugly thinking I would challenge him like I did to Inuzuka Kiba.

I calmed myself down, knowing I could put the mission in danger.

"Mind your own business, Uchiha." With that I walked away to the Hokage Tower.

Knowing the Hokage wouldn't mind, I leaped onto the roof of the Tower and went into his window.

"Gah! Oh, Naruto." He said surprised, then motioning to the ANBU he ordered, "All ANBU, except Phoenix, you are dismissed."  
All the chakra signals of the ANBU, except me, disappeared

"Now, Phoenix, report."

I proceeded to tell him all the important events that happen today going straight to the point.

"Phoenix, I suggest making bonds with your classmates. It will make your mission easier, dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." I 'flashed' away to the nearest ramen store.

**AT ICHIRAKU RAMEN**

I entered the shop and saw an old man and a young lady. If I were to guess, they were father and daughter.

"Welcome to our Ramen stand!" The girl chimed, "What can I get you?"

I thought for a moment. "One miso ramen."

"One miso ramen coming up!"

I sat in silence before someone joined me. A familiar Hyuga girl, the one I sat next to in class.

"Hello, Hinata-chan, would you like the usual?" The girl asked and Hinata nodded in agreement.

Once again I was met with silence.

"H-he-hello," She stuttered softly breaking the silence.

"Hello, your in my class right" She nodded."I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." I said, offering my hand.

"I... I'm H-Hyuga H-hina-Hinata..." She whispered.

"It's nice to meet you, Hyuga-San."

"Y-you t-t-too..." She fidgeted. "U-Uzumaki-San..."

"You can call me Naruto,"

"Y-y-you c-can c-call m-m-me H-h-Hinata..." She blushed.

"Okay, Hinata-chan." Her blush deepened hearing the ending.

She nodded. "Y-yeah... N-Naruto-kun..."

"Two miso ramens!" The service girl chimed, putting down a bowl each in front of us. "I'm Ayame by the way." She introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Ayame-San."

"You don't need to call me Ayame-San, just call me Ayame." She said smiling.

I nodded my head. "Ok, Ayame."

Once I finished my ramen, I bid goodbye to Hinata and Ayame, I went home to my barren apartment.

**END**

* * *

I don't know if it's going to be romance. They're just friends. Just friends.

I'll start a poll for pairings. So please review! Don't forget, _No YAOI!_


End file.
